


Surprises

by dgoatsalt (dragongoats)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dgoatsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan goes on a surprise trip with Cullen and then receives another surprise from her inner circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> ** Spoilers **

"I was looking for you," Cullen admitted to me. "When you have time, there's somewhere I'd like you to accompany me."

***

Cullen and I gathered our gear and rode horses to a small village half a days journey from Skyhold. It was a bit of a secret as to where we were going, but since Cullen merely seemed to be displaying nervousness rather than concern, I was happy to humour him and go along with his 'surprise'.

We took a break by a stream and let our horses rest as we shared a simple meal. I leaned against a tree with a large trunk and took in the peaceful surroundings.

There was no fighting, no clash of steel, just the wind and trees and birds. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cullen whispered. He felt closer than I had thought he was, when I opened my eyes I saw him observing me, an arms length away.

The moment felt heated, like he hadn't just meant our environment, but perhaps it was an attempt at flattery.

"Cullen..." I said, feeling my face growing hot, when he took a step closer to me.

I had suspected this outing had been an excuse to have some alone time, away from Nobles, away from duty and the Inquisition. Our time together always seemed too short.

Cullen put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "No scouts to interrupt us this time," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

My eyes fluttered shut as a wave of heat flooded over my body at his touch. I returned the kiss passionately, curled my arms around his neck and ran my hands in his hair.

I was flushed and panting when we paused to catch our breaths and I doubted our ability to even make it to our destination with our clothes still on.

"Maker..." he breathed against my lips.

"Yeah..." I agreed, as I swallowed and attempted to will my mind to think of an excuse that would cool us both down.

"We should go." We both said simultaneously, which made us start laughing. That did the trick.

*

We arrived at our destination late afternoon, and remained for an hour or so, talking and enjoying each others company while not letting things get too heated between us. It was a beautiful lake, a special memory from Cullen's childhood, and it seemed wrong to ruin the moment.

When we arrived back at Skyhold, we returned our horses and simply nodded to each other as we parted ways.

We had both made a dedicated attempt to maintain a a professional, working relationship outside of closed doors. The soldiers and scouts should not see us being too friendly.

It was easy enough to do. And, if I gave him a wink or a smile, only he would know that it meant something beyond being friendly.

*

That evening, I joined my inner circle around a large dining table where we shared stories, laughed and ate. We all told tales of where we came from, Varric making up another ridiculous tale about the Champion and managing to weasel his way out of disclosing anything personal.

"So, what's up with you and Curly." Varric asked as the conversation at the table waned.

I glanced at him then to Cullen, who was looking at me, concerned.

"Nothing?" Varric thew up his hands, feigning shock. "Come on, we're all friends here, we want to know. We've all seen the way you two look at each other, like you both have a secret, what's the story."

"You and your stories," spat Cassandra with disgust.

"Ooh yes, tell me!" said Josephine, excitedly. "I had wondered, after seeing you two, and then once you told me about that templar from the circle..."

"What templar?" Cullen frowned, giving me a questioning look.

"Just... a templar, back at the circle in Ostwick. It was a long time ago, really." I replied quickly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ooh, well one can't blame her for liking strapping young templars, can they? I know I can't," mused Dorian.

"I had spread those rumours mostly to see what would happen, but I didn't really know," added Leliana with a laugh.

"I said I didn't care either way, but I lied. I do!" Sera giggled.

"Desire and want, her lips, her body. Warmth and comfort and love, love, love, it hurts... Why does it it hurt?" Cole rambled out.

Cullen looked horrified. It was clear Cole was 'reading' Cullen's feelings, an experience most of those at the table had had the misfortune of experiencing already.

"That's enough, Cole." I said to him, hoping he wouldn't embarrass anyone else at the table this evening, or Maker forbid, continue to talk about Cullen's most private feelings towards me. While Cole was no demon, this invasion likely delved into a realm too similar to Cullen's haunted past.

I locked eyes with Cullen, and he let out a sigh, "Do what you will." At least he didn't seem too shaken up about it, or he wasn't letting it show.  
I cleared my throat. "Commander Cullen and I are..." I feel myself blushing. "Well, I'm not entirely sure what we are, but we care for each other."

I had hoped that would be all that needed to be said, but Varric seemed unimpressed with my admission. "Is that all you two will say? I can't write about this. What about 'The Commander went down on bended knee and proclaimed his undying devotion and love for the Inquisitor', that kind of thing."

Cullen cut in, "And yet, that's all we're going to say on the matter." He looked a bit irritated now.

Varric turned to him with a grin and said, "and that, my good man, is why I am the writer."

"Ugh," said Cassandra.

**

 

The party wound down and we all made our way back to our quarters for the evening, with the exception of Varric and a few others who would likely be at the tavern playing wicked grace and drinking until the early morning.

I said polite good nights to Josephine and Leliana and headed to my chambers, alone. Cullen had disappeared while I was making my rounds, and I figured he needed some quiet time.

When I reached the top of the stairs to my bedroom I saw Cullen there, leaning on the balcony, staring out in to the night. He turned around as I neared him. "Our friends are a bit too overly concerned about my wellbeing, but they mean well," I began. "What's on your mind? You seem.. distracted."

Cullen looked back at the sky and sighed. "What Cole... what he said, what he 'read'... he was right, about wanting you, but also that I do feel pain."

As I walked up to him, he turned to face me. I put my hand on his cheek to provide some comfort.

He continued, "Pain when I remember my past, and from the lyrium.  From when I think of you and how I feel for you. From when I'm not with you, when I think of losing you, after what happened at Haven."

He seemed to be struggling with how to say what I was already thinking. "I love you, Cullen. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you or ache to be with you."

He looked a bit shocked, but then relaxed and smiled at me. "I'm glad... I- I mean, I love you. That was what I was trying to say. I love you."

I smiled back and whispered, "I know."

**


End file.
